


Be Sirius

by wanderlustfaery (etherealprey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Aurors, F/M, Mutual Pining, Sirius Doesn't Die, past relatinship, sirus lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealprey/pseuds/wanderlustfaery
Summary: Sirius sets his eyes on Hermione. Harry objects and doesn't want him near her. Draco merely watches from a distance. AU Sirius doesn't die.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble. No beta.

Harry took a bite out of his sandwich while Sirius took a sip of the tea he was drinking. The two were having lunch in the lunchroom at the Ministry. They were both aurors after the war. Sirius saw Hermione walking with a tray. His eyes trailed down her body.

“Hermione and that Weasley boy, they broke up didn't they?” Sirius asked

“Yeah they broke up a while ago Sirius” Harry said while eating

“So she’s not attached then.”

Harry stopped mid bite and looked over at his godfather. 

“No” Harry said

“What?”

“No Sirius”

“I was merely asking if she was attached”

“Absolutely not, No, she is off limits”

“What? You can’t put limits on me”

“You’re too old!”

“I’m not ancient!”

“She’s my age!”

“I heard she was older than you. Either way she’s a woman capable of making her own decisions”

“She’s like a sister to me!”

“But not by blood, that would be quite awkward”

Harry got up and moved his seat and blocked Sirius’s view of Hermione. 

“Sirius, I’ve never asked anything of you, until now. But no. You cannot with her. Absolutely not”

“Such a spoilsport”

“She’s been through enough. She’s had a hard year. And she’s not that type of girl”

“I know exactly what type of girl she is”

“She doesn’t do one offs, so look elsewhere”

“Who said anything about that? Maybe I want her long term”

“You don’t do anything long term”

“Maybe I’ll marry her! Can you imagine? Noble house Black marrying a muggleborn! I love it already!”

“Don’t use her like that!”

“Maybe she wants to use me”

“Ugh gross! No stop it!”

“She’s a woman, I’m a man, we both have needs”

“No! You’re old, too old for her! And she doesn’t have a string of one offs that are owling her for weeks”

“That happened one time and you’ve never let me forget it”

“You’re irresponsible”

“I’m still your godfather, and you turned out fine”

“Because you weren’t around for most of my life”

“Well that wasn’t by choice”

“You have way too many casual encounters”

“I have a healthy libido”

“You’re my godfather and she’s my friend. I won’t let you hurt her”

“I haven’t done anything to her”

“But you will. You always do this Sirius. You treat women like they’re socks. You use them, and once you’re bored you throw them out”

“She’s not a sock”

“No she’s not, she’s my friend. And if you want to be my godfather you’ll stop right now”

Harry picked up his tray and walked over to Hermione who was reading her book. He sat down next to her and Hermione smiled and set her book down. He reached over and held her hand Sirius sighed.

Harry was waiting for the elevator at the Ministry. The doors opened and he saw Hermione laughing with Sirius. Sirius was holding her wrist looking at her bracelet. He said something funny to her and she laughed. Harry walked into the elevator and stood between the two. Draco walked in after Harry and stood in the far corner. 

“Harry, did you know Hermione is ticklish?” Sirius asked

“Of course I know, she's my best friend” Harry said

“Harry you mustn’t tell him where else I’m ticklish” Hermione said

“Oh I'll have to find out myself later” Sirius

Harry glared at Sirius who merely smirked. 

“I need to talk to you” Harry said grabbing her hand

The doors opened and Harry pulled Hermione out with him. Sirius merely watched the two walk off. 

“Thank Merlin for those Muggle skirts” Sirius said watching Hermione walk off

Draco glanced up and watched her walk away. 

“You could bounce a gallon off that-”

Draco cleared his throat and looked away. 

“It’s alright to look” Sirius said

“It's not proper” Draco said

“You and all those pureblood rules. You'll never have any fun”

“I’m not looking for fun” Draco said

“You’re so boring cousin"

“I don’t know how we’re related”

Hermione walked into the lunchroom wearing a black turtleneck and and white pencil skirt.She went to get her lunch and sat down at a table. Sirius was sitting with Harry. Sirius whispered something and Hermione’s turtleneck became very sheer. Sirius got up and walked over to Hermione. He sat down and Harry got up to join them. Hermione was laughing again and Harry was becoming annoyed at Sirius’s attempts to flirt with her. 

Draco was sitting alone at his own table when he noticed what she was wearing. Hermione got up and went to get something for Sirus. Draco’s eyes widened when he saw everything. He could see her whtie bra, the curve and bounce of her breasts. He could see her belly button. He wanted to look away but couldn’t. 

“Sirus! What did you do to her shirt!” Harry whispered

“Nothing! Why do you always think it was me?” Sirius said

“Because it is always you!”

“Your friend is quite fit”

“Stop it!”

Harry got up and hugged her. He whispered something in her ear and she immediately blushed. Sirirus got up and took off his jacket. He placed it around Hermione and lifted her into his arms and carried her off. 

“Sirius!” Harry yelled

Harry walked to Hermione’s office when she saw Sirius walk out smiling. 

“What did you do?” Harry asked

“Nothing”

“You’re always up to something”

“Such accusations!”

”I told you she was off limits!”

“Alright, I might have done a few things”

“Sirius! Gross!”

“It’s nothing like that”

“Merline, I told you to leave her alone!”

Harry opened the door and froze at what he saw. He could tell by the hair it was Draco, who was kissing Hermione on her desk. Sirius pulled Harry out of the office and closed the door.

“I can’t unsee that! I can’t unsee that!” Harry said

“Draco just needed a little push”

“You shoved him off the cliff! That wasn’t a little push”

“You know I do everything in extremes”

“But those two? Since when?”

“Since forever, you were too busy to notice it. I know defeating dark wizards and all”

“But I’m her best friend”

“You are.”

“How did you know?”

“It was when you went and saved Buckbeak, Hermoine had mentioned she was dating a certain Malfoy at the time. But things started to change, and it wasn’t safe for her anymore so they ended things.”

“Is that why he didn’t identify us at the manor?”

“He’s been in love with her all this time. When she finally broke up with the Weasley boy, I thought Draco would have made a move, but he didn’t. So I of course had to move things along”

“Is there anything else I should know?”

“So many things”

“I mean important things!”

“Let’s have a drink shall we?”

“It’s 2 in the afternoon”

“I know, we best get started”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Sirius back in the ministry again. What happens this time? Unspeakable Luna Lovegood now works at the Ministry and Sirius loves to be flirt. Harry is against it, and hi jinks occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta. Just something random. I honestly do love Sirius.

Harry groaned and looked away when he saw Draco and Hermione kissing in the hallways at work. That was something he really didn’t want to see. He was happy that Hermione had found someone that cared about her in the way she deserved to be. He just didn’t enjoy the fact that it was Malfoy of all people. 

Sirius was walking down the hallway towards Harry. 

“Long lunch?” Harry asked

“Something like that” Sirius answered

“What was her name? Do you even remember?”

“Why do you always think it’s a girl?”

“It’s always a girl. And she left something on your neck”

Sirius covered his neck with his hand and when he removed it, the numerous love bites were gone. 

“It’s always a girl” Harry said

* * *

Harry was sitting with Sirius at their table in the lunchroom. Sirius was looking around the room. 

“She’s new” Sirius said

Harry looked over and saw Luna walking with a tray. She sat down at a table and began to unwrap her sandwich. 

“I wonder if she’s blonde everywhere” Sirius said

“Gross Sirius. And no this one is off limits”

“What? No! You already said Hermione was off limits”

“Well she’s with Malfoy now”

“Yes, but I gave him that little push”

“Well I have you to blame for not being unable to unsee that”

“No one told you to go in there”

“You’re so bloody infuriating!”

Sirius looked back at Luna. 

“She’s quite lovely. All that long curly hair. I wonder if-”

“No! No, no no no”

“She’s not your sister again is she?”

“That’s Luna. And you’re not going to be able to flirt with her. She’s different”

“Different how? You have me intrigued”

“She’s not a challenge. She’s a person”

“And how do you know this one?”

“We went to school together. She’s my friend, and not to be toyed with by the likes of you”

“Why are all your schoolmates here? This is so unfair! 

“Sirius! You’re too old, you’re only looking for one thing, and Luna is not looking for that”

“How do you know? Did you ask?”

“That’s not something you ask someone!”

“Why not? Isn’t she your friend?”

“Stop it Sirius! Go have your lunchtime escapes elsewhere”

“You are absolutely no fun since Ginny broke up with you”

* * *

Harry was walking towards Hermione’s office when he saw Sirius talking to Luna. 

“Harry! Come over! Have you met the new Unspeakable Lovegood?” Sirius yelled

Harry groaned as he walked over to the two. 

“Luna, good to see you. I didn’t realize you became an Unspeakable” Harry said

“It has been a while since we last met. I spent the past year traveling and studying magical creatures” Luna said

“I had thought you would have been a mazeologist” Harry said

“Oh I would have, but I had to come back to England. My father you see he’s not well” Luna said

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that”

“Most people say that but don’t really mean it. But I believe you Harry. Your godfather has been telling me about the auror department” Luna said

“Yes, we work together there. If there’s anything you need, anything at all. You know I’ll do whatever I can to help” Harry said

“Thank you Harry. I must go, it was good to talk to you both” Luna said 

Luna held his hand for a moment and placed her other hand on top of his. 

“You're a good friend Harry. I hope we speak soon” Luna said as she walked away

.Harry watched her leave as Sirius stood next to him. 

“I see what you mean now” Sirius said

“No Sirius”

“This is truly unfair! All these lovely women are here, and why do they have to be your schoolmates? What’s a wizard to do?”

“I’m sure you’ll live”

* * *

Harry groaned again as he walked past Hermione and Draco kissing in the the hallways again. He walked into the auror department where he saw Luna inspecting Sirius's hair. 

“Luna, what are you doing?” Harry asked

“Your godfather has a lot of nargles around him, especially in his hair” Luna said

“Yes, he seems to attack a lot of things these days” Harry said

“Does Harry have any nargles around him?” Sirius asked

Luna glanced up at Harry.

“Not particularly, he seems to keep them away” Luna said

“Much like everything else in his life” Sirius said

“Sirius” Harry growled

“Let me check you to see if you have any nargles around you” Sirius said getting up

“I checked this morning, I shouldn’t have any” Luna said

Sirius motioned for Luna to sit. Harry was getting more annoyed by the second. Luna sat down and Sirius began to inspect her hair. 

“It’s quite soft, what do you use? I’m having a slight frizz problem at the moment.” Sirius said

“Oh it’s my homemade recipe, I’ll give you some if you’d like” Luna said

“Oh yes, Please do share” Sirius said

Harry glared at Sirius who continued to smile. His hands began to massage her neck and he brushed her hair aside. He leaned down to whisper something in her ear. 

“Alright, that's enough! We have to get back to work!” Harry yelled

“No need to shout Harry” Sirius said as his fingers lingered on her skin

* * *

“Oh thank you Sirius!” Luna said

“I heard that your tree had been destroyed, so here’s a new one. I hope it grows well for you” Sirius said

“You have no idea what this means to me! My father will be so happy. How can I ever repay you for this?” Luna said

“I’m sure we can think of a way” Sirius said

Harry watched the two from the corner. He was angry at Sirius for going after Luna. Luna held the Dirigible plum plant in her arms and leaned over and kissed Sirius on the cheek. 

“Sirius!” Harry yelled as he walked towards Sirius

“I may be slightly older but i’m not deaf! Sirius said

“I told you no, why can’t you ever listen to me!?”

“I listened to you about Hermione, I’d say I’m great at listening, among other things” Sirius said as he winked at Luna. 

“Stop it!” Harry said

“What did I do? I merely gave Luna this plant. She means to thank me for it later”

The air started to crack with magic. Luna placed the plant in Sirius's hands. She grabbed Harry’s hand and led him away into her office. 

“Harry, what is wrong with you?” Luna asked

“My godfather is out of control! I can’t deal with him!”

“What has he done that has made you so upset?”

“He, he’s...he’s….”

“He’s what?”

“He’s being all flirty with you!”

“Is that what you call that?”

“Luna!”

“Honestly I haven’t really noticed him. He seems friendly”

“He’s not friendly! He only wants one thing”

“And what do you want?”

“I want...I want...what I want…”

“Yes?”

Harry’s hand reached into her long curly hair and pulled her close. He kissed Luna, something he had been wanting to do every since she returned to England. Luna in turn kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his waist. 

Sirius was outside playing with the floating Dirigible plum. He poked it a few times and watched it float around. 

* * *

Draco was walking with Hermione to the lunchroom. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sirius sitting with Daphne Greengrass. 

“No, no no no no” Draco said as he walked towards them


End file.
